The invention relates generally to two cylinder, four stroke internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to cylinder head constructions.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,003,485 Issued June 4, 1935 2,275,634 Issued March 10, 1942 2,858,667 Issued November 4, 1958 3,052,806 Issued September 4, 1962 3,541,786 Issued November 24, 1970 3,765,479 Issued October 16, 1973 3,921,398 Issued November 25, 1975 4,187,678 Issued February 12, 1980 4,214,443 Issued July 29, 1980 4,684,351 Issued August 4, 1987 4,711,088 Issued December 8, 1987 4,759,181 Issued July 26, 1988 4,831,822 Issued May 23, 1989 4,951,465 Issued August 28, 1990 4,977,741 Issued December 18, 1990 4,983,135 Issued January 8, 1991 5,036,804 Issued August 6, 1991 5,049,100 Issued September 17, 1991 ______________________________________
Attention is directed to the following Japanese Utility Models:
60-24845
60-24847